


Wise Men Say

by streetlightangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetlightangel/pseuds/streetlightangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds something new in the old vinyl in the Men of Letter's bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Men Say

Castiel always preferred listening to the old classics.  Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, and so on. He liked the simplicity of the instruments and the way they carried emotion across. The messages in the melodies were different for everyone, without the use of blatant lyrics forming their ideas. Cas liked the thought of just immersing yourself in a tune and being able to feel whatever you wanted and let your own thoughts and dreams fill the nooks and crannies of the song. It was a special kind of peace, a special kind of self-expression.  He didn’t get to listen to them often, most of the time he made do with the memories of notes, humming to himself, moving his hands in waves with the melodies.

Unfortunately Dean rarely listened to that type of music. When he was with Dean, Cas heard a lot of guitar riffs and grizzly voices talking about girls, love, and rock and roll.  Subjects Cas could hardly relate to, but he knew Dean enjoyed it, so he never complained. He would listen quietly and try to think of new ways to interpret the lyrics, to better suit himself, but they always fell short of meaningful.

The Men of Letters’ bunker, it was clean and simple, and Castiel liked it that way. It had a record player in the library, and a vast collection of vinyl, the youngest one being around fifty years old. As he walked around the bunker he could always hear whatever tunes Dean had loaded into the music player, they were never as good as the classical pieces he enjoyed, yet at the same time, not as brash and bold as the stuff Dean seemed to be fond of.  It was a good middle ground, and that almost seemed to please Cas more.

One day, Cas came upon Dean in the library, dancing to the song that was filling the room. The singer was talking about some sort of ‘hound dog’ and for a brief moment the thought of hell-hounds came across his mind.  Dean was moving with the rhythm, and at the particularly tumultuous parts, he almost scared Cas with how aggressive his feet seemed to be.  Cas stared in awe for a few seconds until Dean turned and jumped.

“Jesus Cas! How long have you been standing there?!” Dean look flustered and was clearly embarrassed.

“It’s just been a little while,” Cas shrugged, “What was that? Can you teach me?” Castiel didn’t mean to scare Dean, he had just been so entranced by his odd movements.

The music continued to pour from the speakers.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, still slightly shaken from being walked in on, “Y’know it’s just…dancing? Like a waltz, or-or…actually I don’t know anything about dancing, I just know how to do it.”

Cas quirked his head to the side, “Then…you can show me?”

Dean gave him a quizzical look, “Uh yeah, yeah sure. Just don’t go blabbing about this to Sam alright?” Then slightly under his breath, _he’d never let me hear the end of it._

Dean started to dance again, facing Cas, “Alright, it’s pretty simple,” he motioned for Cas to follow his lead.

Castiel was hesitant, so Dean grabbed his hands and moved them back and forth so his shoulders would shimmy a bit, “You just gotta start moving a little man, and then just feel the music and act on it. I’m pretty sure that may be the definition of dancing. Don’t quote me on that though.” 

Dean let go of his hands and Cas started to move his lower half so the rhythm matched the music and the moves matched Dean.  He wasn’t sure how it looked, but Dean seemed pleased with the progress, so he couldn’t have been doing awful. 

The song fizzled out just as Cas was really starting to enjoy himself.  A new song started up, slower and smoother.  The singer was crooning now, talking about wise men and fools.

Castiel could feel himself sway to the new song, but it felt incomplete.  He felt the music but it made him feel intimate and desire closeness, so he closed the distance between himself and Dean, “I think we’re supposed to dance together now, right?”

Dean let out a small laugh, “Well, yeah technically. How can you tell though?” Dean quirked his eyebrow at him with his last question.

“It’s just, the way it feels,” he swayed slowly in place, “I’m not wrong?”

Dean smiled slightly, “No Cas, you’re not wrong. I don’t normally slow dance with dudes though,” Cas looked briefly annoyed, like he didn’t understand how that was relevant, “But y’know fine, whatever, I can teach you this too.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hands and placed them behind his neck, letting his own hands fall to rest on the angel’s hips.  They moved about in a circle, matching their pace with the song.  It was slow, and rather nice.

“I like this one, it’s very relaxing,” Castiel looked up at Dean.

Dean smirked and continued to sway with Cas, the music from the record player surrounding them.  He mouthed the words of the song and Cas could almost hear him sing some of them.  Dean looked content, or dare it be said, actually happy.  The song picked up pace for a moment and Dean grabbed Cas’ hand to twirl him out, then bring him back in, his trench coat fluttering with the movement.  He got a bit carried away and dipped him, kissing his forehead before he pulled him back up.  There was no hiccup of apologies or anything.  Neither of them really registered what had just happened, because it seemed to fit perfectly in their dance.  Like the whole thing was choreographed, and a kiss on the forehead was just the next move.  They were in perfect tune with the music, and everything came naturally to them. 

The song ended much too soon and Dean backed away from their partnership, “Not bad for your first time,” he smiled as he walked past Castiel,”Sorry to cut the lesson short, but I’m gonna go check on Sam, see if he needs help packing the car.”

Dean left the library a blush tinting his cheeks as he replayed what he did in his head.  A new song came on to take his place, but Cas didn’t feel like dancing to it.  He went over to the record player and turned it off, taking out the vinyl and slipping it back into the empty cardboard.  It merely had the label ‘Elvis Mix,’ no album, no anything, just mismatched songs.  Someone’s forgotten favorites, locked away for fifty years.  Cas ran his hand over the penciled in label.  He quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure Dean was really gone, and then he slid the record into his coat.  It was bulky and conspicuous; if someone looked at him for more than five seconds they’d be able to see what he had. But he just needed to hide it long enough to make it to his barren room.

Cas hurried down the hall to the room the Winchesters had given him.  They wanted to give him a new home, considering heaven was in shambles.  The room had empty walls, a table lamp, and a bed that he had no use for. He placed the stolen record on the table, next to where he intended to put a new vinyl player.  He ran his hands over the cardboard, lovingly smoothing out wrinkles that were not there.  He went to sit back on the bed he would never use for sleep and closed his eyes, humming the tune out again. 

It felt different from the classics, but he didn’t mind.  He could still feel ghost fingers on his hips and the trace of where Dean pressed into his forehead as he continued to hum, relaxing into his thoughts.  He still felt frozen in the moment, just as this entire bunker was frozen in one moment, with echoes several years old finally reaching the surface.  The silence of his room secured him, but the sound in his mind comforted him.  It was a special kind of peace; a new kind of heaven, and a feeling of home that he had never quite had before.


End file.
